Luigi: Innocent
by SelenaGomez900
Summary: Mario and Luigi set out to save Princess Peach yet again, and Luigi changes the way everybody looks at him in the progress of doing so.
1. To Bowser Castle

"Luigi what did you do that for?" the red capped plumber shouted at his brother.

"My bad!" his brother jumped and the koopa shell flew from underneath him and fell off the cliff, the green capped plumber sighed.

"I swear every time a koopa comes around, you jump on it and push it towards me!Sometimes it feels like you're doing it on purpose!" Mario, the red-capped plumber, yelled at him.

"I didn't mean to!I slipped!I swear!" Luigi shouted back, flailing his arms defensively.

"Whatever." Mario said, waving his hand dismissively.

This time, the Mario bros. were setting out to Bowser castle.I guess its not much of a surprise, is it?Well, this time it was because they were going to save Princess Peach!..Nope, still not , Mario had set off to save Princess Peach and Luigi had tagged along.

The Mario bros. continued off on their way, making it to Bowser castle, they stood in the stared up at the gigantic doors, they were bigger than Bowser himself.

_I'll never get used to seeing this place._ Luigi thought to himself.

"UGH!" Luigi looked down from the door to hearing this sound, and saw Mario pushing against the door. "I think it's locked, it won't open."

"Well, maybe there's a key lying around out here." Luigi suggested, and looked around in the bushes.

"I doubt Bowser would be stupid enough to leave a key-" Mario started, but got cut off.

"Found it!" Luigi shouted, and held up the green key with tiny horns at the top similar to Bowser's.

"Maybe Bowser is that stupid." Mario thought out loud, as Luigi put the key into the lock and turned the door had opened, Luigi immediately noticed the height of the ceiling was even taller than the door, taller than Bowser, taller than anything Luigi had ever Luigi noticed the decor.A long, red carpet was set on the ground leading up to Bowser's the side of the carpet were statues of Bowser, in victorious poses, one of them even being a statue of him holding a frightened stone Princess Peach.

_Wait_, Luigi thought _That isn't stone, is it? No, it wasn' 's the real Princess Peach, lodged in the statue of Bowser!_

"Princess!" Mario shouted, noticing Peach right after Luigi's eyes darted towards the thrown, which was almost like the key, green, and with horns similar to Bowser's, the only thing missing from the thrown was the person it was made for, Bowser.

Luigi began to feel fear, up until he saw Mario climbing up the statue of Bowser that held Princess Peach. "Luigi, you coming?Come on, we have to get the Princess!"

"Mario, I have a really bad feeling about isn't Princess Peach talking?" Luigi questioned, realizing her silence.

Mario looked up at the Princess, standing on the Bowser statue's leg. "Princess?"

"Oh, uh, Mario!Save me Mario!" An unPeachlike voice didn't sound like Peach, it almost sounded like-

"Toadsworth?" Mario jumped up into Bowser's arms and studied the 'Princess' as Luigi climbed up the statue reaching the top, he saw that it in fact was Toadsworth, with Peach's dress on and a wig seemed upset.

"Why did you have to give me away?The Princess-"

_OOM!_

The wall to the side crashed down, producing Bowser flying in his Clown Car.

"Is still in my possession?" Bowser laughed, finishing off Toadsworth's sentence.


	2. Toadsworth's Hunger

"GWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bowser laughed. "I knew you two would fall right into my trap!"

"Oh, we didn't fall into any trap.I knew it was Toadsworth this whole time!" Mario shouted, his arms crossed and closed his looked slightly bias.

Luigi bonked Mario on the back of his head lightly "I was the one who found out."

"I still knew it was him." Mario said in defense.

"You two still interested in finding Princess Peach?" Bowser asked, with a big grin.

"Anything!" Mario shouted, he clenched his fists as if he was ready for a fight.

"Well don't bother!" Bowser shouted, then began to breathe brothers jumped in the air and dodged the attack, but when they jumped, they had moved so slightly that instead of landing back on the statues arms, they fell and hit the ground, face first.

"Ow!" Luigi shouted in pain.

"GWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAA!You can have your precious Toadsworth!I'll just take my Princess Peach and yeah, that reminds me!Kammy!" Bowser Koopa flew in on her broom through the hole in the wall Bowser had created and held her wand up high.

"Lord Bowser, this is for you!" Kammy shouted, and as she lowered her wand a lazar beam of magic shot out of it and hit Toadsworth, causing the disguise to burn off of him, and the Bowser statue's hands crumbled into pieces, causing him to land on the base of the statue.

"Toadsworth!" Mario shouted.

"What are you doing to him?" Luigi shouted, he was more scared than ever, but he felt bad for his friend.

"Try talking to him now!" Kammy shouted at Toadsworth, and exited through the same hole she entered in through.

"See you later, chumps!" Bowser said through laughs, following after Kammy.

"Toadsworth!" Luigi shouted, running towards the statue then hopped on its base, followed by seeing Toadsworth, besides the worried look on his face, everything seemed fine. "Toadsworth!Are you okay?"

No response.

"Hey!Toadsworth!Say something!" Mario demanded.

No response.

Toadsworth mouthed words out to Mario and Luigi, but they couldn't read his lips. "Why isn't he talking?" Luigi only stood up and gave them a look that said _Don't worry about me, I'm fine._ then pointed to his mouth and made a hand motion that looked like he was cutting his head off.

"I think he said, _please feed me, or I'll die_." Mario suggested.

"Why would he say that?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know, ask him." Mario said, crossing his arms.

Toadsworth facepalmed then looked back up, he must've given up on Mario because he focused his attention on Luigi, then put his hands in an X shape then pointed to his mouth.

"Hey," Luigi said "I think he lost his voice." In response, Toadsworth nodded his head with a big grin. "I'm right!" Luigi cheered.

"He could've just been hungry." Mario said, pouting.

"Why would he-You know what, I'm not even going to start." Luigi said, frustrated. "We should just focus on finding out where Bowser took Princess Peach.I bet that's why they took Toadsworth's voice, he probably knew too much."

Toadsworth nodded, and cupped his hand and wiggled his other hand around overtop it as if he was holding a pencil. "Great idea." Luigi said.

"What?" Mario asked. "He wants to help put icing on a cake?I could really go for some cake right now."

"No, wants a pencil and paper so he can write to us."

"Not as good tasting, but a very good idea." Mario said, nodding.

After the walk back to the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario found a pencil while Luigi got his notebook and gave it to Toadsworth and sat down in the meeting room.

_Princess kidnapped._ Toadsworth wrote.

"We already know that." Mario stated, crossing his arms. "Why do we bother giving this guy a paper and pen when he's just going to tell us stuff we already know?"

Toadsworth shook his head and continued to write.

_Bowser trying to hide._ Toadsworth wrote.

"Where?" Luigi asked.

_The Caves Of Drit, Bowser ordered Koopas to dig and make._

"So in other words, it's not going to be on any map?" Luigi said with a sigh.

Toadsworth turned the page in the notebook and drew a picture of what looked like a map.

_Bowser had map.I saw and memorized._ He wrote underneath the drawing.

"Great, thanks Toadsworth." Mario said.

Toadsworth nodded.

"Now, we should take you to the Doctor about your voice issue." Luigi said and stood up to escort Toadsworth to the Doctor's office.

* * *

I will continue this if I get enough reviews and please, your reviews are welcome.


	3. The Argument

After having dropped Toadsworth off at the Doctor's office, Mario and Luigi took the map and ventured home, deciding to go the next day, so they had time to put the map in the desk next to their bunk beds, and Mario climbed to the top bunk and Luigi rested on the bottom.

* * *

The next morning, Luigi awoke early and began to cook their woke up shortly after, having smelled the hummed to himself silently as he cooked, and Mario sat on a stool.

"What're you making?" Mario asked, yawning.

"Bacon and eggs." Luigi said, presenting the pan of bacon.

Not much was said between the continued to cook and Mario continued to finished cooking and made both Mario and himself a sat at the tiny table with only two stools to sit on and ate.

"It's going to be a long day." Mario said, trying to start a casual conversation.

"No doubt." Luigi said before shoving a piece of bacon in his swallowing, Luigi spoke again. "Do you think the doctor will be able to fix Toadsworth's voice?I mean, Kammy put him under a spell, right?"

"I'm not sure if there is a way to fix it that isn't magical, but I doubt it." Mario said through a mouthful of eggs.

"You know, its not polite to speak with your mouth full." Luigi said after having swallowed a forkful of eggs.

"So?" Mario said giving Luigi a dirty look.

"Never mind." Luigi said, sighing as he looked away from Mario, shoving more food in his mouth.

_He's probably just 's always a little grumpy in the mornings._ Luigi thought to himself. _He'll apologize later...Won't he?_

Luigi looked back at Mario but he didn't seem to took Mario a moment, but he looked up at Luigi and caught him staring.

"What is it?" Mario asked, with a raised eyebrow as if he expected a rude remark.

"Nothing," Luigi said. "Just thinking."

Mario shrugged and continued to eat after Luigi looked away.

* * *

After the long breakfast, Mario and Luigi went to shop for items before setting out for the Caves of didn't speak to each other much, after what happened during was a tiny thing, nothing to ignore each other over, but it doesn't happen very almost began to get the feeling that Mario hated felt a pit in his stomach at this thought, but it seemed to be his only conclusion.

As they walked out of the Item Shop, Mario turned to Luigi.

"I think you should stay home." Mario stated with a dull look on his face.

"What?" Luigi asked, feeling shocked and offended at once.

"You've stayed home for adventures 't take it as an insult, little brother, but things are about to get harder and I can tell it'll be too hard for you to handle." Mario said and approached Luigi then snatched at the map in his little brother's hands.

"Hey!I have every right to go!" Luigi shouted, and snatched the map out of Mario's was his only advantage over Mario, being taller than stared at him blankly.

"Luigi-"

"I'm just as tough as you are!It's not fair that you leave me behind all the time!" Luigi shouted, feeling the eyes of the Toads of Toad Town all over even stopped what they were doing indoors to stand in their doorways and watch.

"Luigi, I just want to make sure that you're out of harms way." Mario said, a worried look on his face._Why do I have a feeling that its fake?_ Luigi thought, the pit in his stomach growing larger.

"Mario, I want to go!I'm a grown man and I don't need my big brother looking out for me anymore!" Luigi shouted, finding it hard to fight back the tears in his eyes.

"Luigi, you obviously 're about to cry in front of all these people." Mario said, pointing to the Toads around them with one eyebrow raised, the other lowered, with a smirk as if to say, _I told you so._

Luigi felt the tears come quicker and couldn't stop them. _No, can't let him win this time.I'm tired of staying at home to do nothing while my big brother is out on some adventure, saving the Princess and making everyone happy.I'm just as good as he is!_

"No I'm not, Mario!I won't give you the pleasure!" Luigi shouted, crossing his arms and throwing the tears back into his insides.

"What are you talking about, Luigi?" Mario said with a confused face.

"You hate me, don't you?" Luigi asked, shooting darts into Mario's eyes.

"What?" Mario asked, now shocked.

"You hate me!You always have!" Luigi shouted, and a tear escaped his eye, so he turned around to where Mario couldn't see him and stomped , not had the map, he was going down the path to the Caves of Drit.

* * *

Longer than most chapters :D Hope you , drama came faster than I thought it would...Oh you enjoyed :) Send your reviews so I can see what you think and what I should change or if this series should even some of the words end up messed up the first time I post, but for some reason when I put my documents on here some words I type aren't included, so I try to fix my chapters for reading, and send a review!


	4. Gossip

Luigi walked down the the argument that had just happened, Mario didn't seem to try to kept walking until he heard his name.

"Luigi!" He heard a familiar voice, undoubtedly Mario's, shout.

Luigi didn't sit still for more than a millisecond before starting to walk didn't didn't want to.

"Little bro!" Mario could hear his big brother running behind tears he had just gotten rid of started to come once more and Luigi decided to wouldn't look back or stop even for a lost Toad!Not even to stomp on a goomba!

"Please!" Luigi heard Mario just shout _please_? Luigi thought "I'm sorry!You can come!"

Luigi's tears seemed to pass and he was full of thought he was going to solve this by simply letting him go.

"No!I'm going, and you're staying home!" Luigi shouted back at Mario and started to started to run as fast as he could and get Mario off of his trail so he wouldn't have to worry about him catching up and finding out where to go.

Luigi continued to run through the streets of Toad Town, he didn't know where he was going but he had to loose Mario before going quickly looked back and saw Mario a good 20 feet behind him.

As soon as the time came, Luigi noticed the Toad Town library and darted into knew Mario hated libraries, and because of this hatred, he didn't know his way around the library like Luigi made his way through the library, fast-walking, trying to avoid bumping into the kept running until he reached the backdoor and darted out into more streets and crowds of toads.

He turned every corner he could until he almost felt lost himself, if it wasn't for him living here for stopped at a dead end path and breathed deeply, when...

"Master Luigi!" Luigi turned around.

"Toadsworth?" Luigi asked turning around to see Toadsworth.

"My voice has recovered!Such a jolly day!Shouldn't you be out to the Caves?" Toadsworth asked.

"Um, yeah.I'm on my way now." Luigi said with a sigh, knowing he was going to have to talk about his issues.

"Without Master Mario?"

Luigi hesitated before he tell Toadsworth? "Uh..Well...We sort of got into a little 's fine, though." He fake smiled.

Toadsworth gave a worried look before getting ready to walk away.

"You take care of yourself, Master 're wise, so I'll keep to myself about this issue, although I'd prefer that Master Mario accompanied you..Off I go." Toadsworth said and walked back into the Doctor's office.

Luigi sighed and took the map out once more to study it._Let's see_ Luigi thought _I better get going before someone else shows up. _Luigi studied his surroundings to check for Mario, but there was no sign of then turned his attention back towards the map. _So, I have to take the East path and cut through Goomba Village, then go through the forest, that's a start. _Luigi thought to himself.

Luigi kept to himself as he walked through the crowd, no matter how many eyes darted at him mumbling things about hearing about the argument._Toads_, Luigi thought, _such gossips._

"_I hear Luigi is going to move to a whole other town just to get away from Mario!_" he heard someone whisper.

"_I think one of these days, Luigi's just going to outright go evil and kill Mario!_" he heard another Toad whisper, which made him stop on the spot, stare at the ground and feel the tears come back to him all over again. "_Yeah, I mean he already went all Mr.L on Mario, right?_"

"_I thought so too!But I talked to Mario not too long ago, and he said he's done with Luigi and is going to let him go out and get himself killed on some adventure to save Princess Peach!Wow!_" Another voice whispered in response._Does Mario really hate me that much?_ Luigi thought to himself._ No, no he doesn't.I'm his little brother and he loves me!_

"_Ha!How much you want to bet Luigi walks not even half-way there before crying and running home to Mario!"_

"_Yeah!I bet he'll wet his pants!_"

"Shut up!All of you!Shut up!" Luigi , no...He shouted that!

All eyes were forced to him and he stared nervously at the crawled up his spine and tickled Toads stared at him, couldn't stay here ran away crying, down the East path to Goomba Village.


End file.
